


Царь горы

by IrhelSol



Series: арбуз [38]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM elements, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mini, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, brainfacking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Бета: Loiso Pandoxva, Eswetмай 2015 года





	Царь горы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loiso Pandoxva, Eswet  
> май 2015 года

Занзас прошаркал босыми ногами из спальни, лениво почёсывая щеку и зевая. 

Одна штора была отдёрнута, поэтому в рассеянном свете декабрьского утра оставленный на гостевой кушетке «сюрприз» проморгать было сложно. Для совсем уж рождественских декораций не хватало только цветных мигающих гирлянд и цветных носков, или что там полагалось. 

Где-то с минуту Занзас напряжённо всматривался в подарок и размышлял, спит ли он ещё, пил ли он вчера — нет, пить-то пил, он был честным католиком, хотя верил не в бога, а в себя и своё Пламя, — и если всё это взаправду, то — «какого хрена?».

— А...

— Блокиратор пламени. С шибари твоя Вария расстаралась, — невозмутимо обрисовал ситуацию Цунаёши. Очнулся он, судя по виду — помятому и сонному, — не так давно, и поза его наводила на мысли. Непотребные.

Занзас хмыкнул. Ещё раз оглядел Цунаёши, художественно обмотанного верёвкой, и предложил:

— Завтракать будешь?

***  
Цунаёши хлопал глазами и озадаченно смотрел на журнальный столик с погрызенными Бестером ножками — Занзас прямо тут их и отломал. На свежий кофе и крошечные чашечки с толстыми стенками, круассаны и аляповатую пепельницу в виде льва — жуткая пошлятина, но Занзасу нравился производимый ею эффект на гостей.  Шуточку оценил только Цунаёши, который при нём, однако, курил разве что пару раз. Наутро после секса и еще после сложных переговоров.

— Что всё это значит, Занзас?

— Утренняя жрачка, если ты не в курсе значения слова «завтрак».

Цунаёши он так и не развязал: зрелище стоило того, чтобы ещё немного повременить. Тот сидел на коленях, со связанными массивными узлами руками, в верёвочном корсете, обхватывающем грудь, рёбра и живот. Затейливый узел между лопаток, которым заканчивалась петля вокруг шеи, непреодолимо хотелось пощупать. Ноги тоже были связаны: голени притянуты к бедрам, от них к поясу – ещё по сложному узлу, так что завтракать Цунаёши пришлось нести.

Занзас о шибари знал только то, что в своё время болтал Луссурия. Правильное ничего не пережимало и не натирало, правда, на голом теле.

Шибари поверх брюк и рубашки делало Цунаёши одновременно недоступным и беззащитным. Взгляд невольно скользил по двойным и тройным виткам грубой верёвки, очерчивающей линии тела, — Занзас то и дело поглядывал на него, откровенно веселясь с ситуации. Веселясь и не зная, на сколько его выдержки хватит, чтобы не начать… да хотя бы трогать. Вряд ли после он остановится, а повторить казус полугодичной давности совсем не хотелось.

Цунаёши нахмурился и вернулся к прерванному разговору «что, чёрт возьми, происходит»:

— Это всего лишь глупая шутка, Занзас.

С каждым годом он всё более походил на свою версию в гиперрежиме: холодная цепкая красота и японская невозмутимость. Они притягивали Занзаса и бесили. Пожалуй, тощего, дёрганого мальчишку четырнадцати лет такая обвязка бы не украсила.

— Думать раньше стоило, до того, как ты согласился резаться в карты. Как тебя вообще угораздило на это дерьмо подписаться? — поддразнил он, поигрывая десертным ножом. Вид Цунаёши будоражил, хотелось с ним что-нибудь сделать. Что-нибудь... этакое. — Тебе башку бы отстрелить, чтобы ты в следующий раз Вонголу не проиграл, а, мусор?

— Я согласился играть с условием, что это не повредит ни Вонголе, ни моим Хранителям, ни родственникам и друзьям. — Опустив голову, Цунаёши неловко пошевелился. — Я всё учёл.

— И что? Твоя хвалёная интуиция не подсказала тебе, что ты продуешь?

— Она сказала, что будет весело, — улыбнулся Цунаёши, и Занзас не почувствовал в нем ни раздражения, ни паники.

— Ну ты и говнюк, — он рассмеялся и сел напротив, на мраморный пол. Неудобно, да и наплевать. Намазал круассан джемом и демонстративно отправил в рот. Предложил:

— Хочешь? Или сначала развяжу эту сраную верёвку, не кусок же мяса на прилавке, а то мне тебя сожрать хочется.

— С каких пор ты любишь французский завтрак? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Цунаёши и вдруг огорошил: — Нет. Нельзя.

Занзас продолжал уничтожать выпечку, насмешливо поглядывая на Цунаёши. Тот ждал ответа с полминуты, потом отвёл глаза и чуть неуверенно произнёс:

— Кофе. И сигарету... если не сложно. — И намного твёрже: — Верёвку не трогай. Салфетки на столе, можешь подтирать слюни.

Занзас расхохотался: для гнева у него было не то настроение. Охота Цунаёши так развлекаться — пускай... хотя потрогать хотелось всё сильнее. Но Занзас согласен был подождать. Как там, ожидание — половина удовольствия? Извращение какое.

Пачка лежала на столике. Вытащив одну сигарету, Занзас протянул её Цунаёши, тот аккуратно прихватил фильтр губами, пристально глядя в ответ. Зажигалка выплюнула огонёк, и Цунаёши затянулся, прикрыв глаза.

За окном совсем распогодилось, и солнечный свет падал ему на щеку, дрожал жидким бликом. Дым от сигареты свивался кольцами и устремлялся вверх, под высокий потолок. Было даже слышно, как тикают часы на запястье. Хрупкое хрустальное мгновение перед взрывом. Которого не последовало. 

— От круассана, пожалуй, тоже не откажусь.

Тонкий слой желе лёг поверх золотистой корочки, как Пламя по коже. Занзас отложил нож, отобрал сигарету и смял её в пепельнице под возмущённое «эй!». Поднёс круассан ко рту Цунаёши, надавил на приоткрытые губы, пачкая холодным прозрачным джемом. И отдёрнул руку.

Цунаёши укоризненно поглядел на него:

— С едой не играют, Занзас, тебя в детстве не учили?

— Я же предлагал тебя развязать, чтобы ты не был так похож на кусок мяса.

— Это всё твои фантазии. И у тебя их слишком много.

Занзас пожал плечами и демонстративно вдохнул аромат свежей выпечки. Беззащитно замерший напротив Десятый босс Вонголы забавлял его несколько секунд, а потом Занзас смилостивился и позволил съесть круассан. Цунаёши откусил с плохо скрываемой жадностью, едва не задев зубами его пальцы — кончики обдало тёплым дыханием. Занзас уставился на них и пропустил мимо ушей…

— …зас!

— Чего тебе?

— Кофе, пожалуйста!

— А «спасибо» за круассан? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Занзас. От сигаретного дыма свербило в носу, горечь табака оседала на нёбе, непривычная, смутно знакомая и оттого раздражающая; назойливая мысль «тут что-то не так» точила мозг не хуже термита.

— Не будь мелочным.

Занзас ухмыльнулся. Налив в чашку кофе, поднёс её к лицу Цунаёши и неторопливо покачал, дразня ароматом. Знал: кофе тут лучше, чем готовят в особняке Вонголы. Цунаёши отпил — Занзасу казалось, что запах кофе стал видимым и касается сейчас тёмно-каштановых ресниц с едва заметной рыжиной.

— Ты не мог бы перестать раздевать меня глазами, — пробормотал в чашку Цунаёши. Поднял взгляд, неожиданно яркий, ясный. Провёл языком по нижней губе, будто собираясь с мыслями — и Занзаса поймало это неосознанное движение.

Тщательно снизанные подозрения и варианты рассыпались мелким бисером.

— Заткнись и не мешай мне развлекаться, — проворчал Занзас, отставляя чашку.

— Развлекаться? Да ты только и делаешь, что развлекаешься за мой счёт! Кто палил по мне из окон, когда я к тебе приезжал по делам?!

— В который из разов?

— В каждый!

— Ты меня бесил.

— Я в курсе.

Когда новому боссу Вонголы надоело, он влетел на своём Пламени Неба прямо в окно, опрокинув Занзаса и разнеся, пока тормозил, половину мебели. Несколько важных бумаг сгорело — Сквало ещё несколько дней орал, а Савада кланялся и извинялся, прислал пару бутылок хорошего виски. Но это, по крайней мере, было весело.

Когда японский выскочка превратился из Савады в Цунаёши, Занзас не мог припомнить. Но именно тогда веселье кончилось. 

— А теперь? Бешу?

Цунаёши снова опустил низко голову, но, казалось, улыбался — Занзас не видел, скорей ощущал это: кожей, напряженными мышцами, звериным нутром.

Он протянул руку и с нажимом стёр крошки от круассана и влажную горечь кофе с пртпухших губ. Тёплые и узкие, ничего особенного. В Саваде Цунаёши вообще ничего особенного, кроме несгибаемой воли, Пламени и взгляда, от которого жжёт в груди. От которого у Занзаса сосёт под ложечкой и ползут мурашки по загривку. Взгляда, в который, хочешь ты того или нет, но провалишься непременно.

Бесил ли Цунаёши Занзаса сейчас?

Время тупых вопросов с очевидными ответами прошло много лет назад.

— Ещё как, — сам не знал: лгал или правду говорил. Наверное, и то, и другое. От этого стало противно, и он не удержался от неприязненной гримасы.

Поднялся, нависнув над Цунаёши. Грубые сплетения веревки портили изгиб шеи с ее фальшивой подростковой нежностью, чистой кожей и внезапной дикой, нелепой доступностью, когда совершенно не понимаешь, что с этим делать и хочешь ли делать что-то.

О запрете трогать он уже забыл. Сузилось поле зрения, стирая из реальности комнату с ее окнами, креслами, столиком. Остался только разворот худощавых плеч, линия ключиц, полускрытая воротом рубашки и очерченная верёвкой. Занзас сделал шаг, босой ступнёй задевая колено Цунаёши — и они оба дёрнулись, как отшатываются от искрящей розетки.

Цунаёши поднял лицо и медленно прижался щекой к тыльной стороне ладони. Занзас тут же сжал кулак. Костяшки упирались точно в скулу.

— Нарываешься?

— Да, — спокойно ответил тот.

Занзас обхватил его горло. Под ладонью напряглись жилы, и вдруг Цунаёши расслабился.

— Я могу задушить тебя. Или свернуть шею, — тихо сообщил Занзас, поглаживая большим пальцем угол челюсти, задевая мочку уха. — Прямо сейчас.

«Я знаю», — беззвучно произнёс Цунаёши. Смотрел прямо, но без вызова. Без усталого безразличия, проступающего иногда после тяжёлого дня. Знакомый незнакомец — так бывает: то, к чему привык, вдруг становится неожиданным открытием. Растрёпанный, живой, пахнущий кофе, джемом и едва уловимо — табаком. Было в этом нечто успокаивающее, как Пламя Бестера, привычный вес беретты с полным магазином, голос Сквало, слышный из другого крыла замка.

Цунаёши в полной его власти, добровольно. Занзас никак не мог решить, его это злит или заводит.

Сопротивление всегда порождало в нём желание подавить, сломать, подчинить.

Победить.

За возможность держать за горло Саваду Цунаёши он бы отдал, наверное, руку лет десять назад. Лет пять назад — за такую власть. И Цунаёши не мог этого не знать.

Так что за блядскую демонстрацию ему тут устроили?!

Зрачки Цунаёши сузились до точек.

— Хочешь умереть? — прорычал Занзас.

— Нет.

Между ровных бровей пролегла морщинка, над губой проступила испарина. От нехватки воздуха сердце Цунаёши должно было колотиться неистово, но Занзас слышал только собственное, ушедшее в спринтерский забег, грызущее рёбра звериной тоской.

Ещё несколько секунд он вдавливал пальцы в нитку чужого пульса. Наслаждался непривычной, не ведущей ни к чему и теперь такой ненужной властью. За что?

Раздражённый, Занзас выпустил добычу, позволяя родиться судорожному, длинному вдоху. Дал желанный воздух — и снова отобрал.

Столик жалобно звякнул посудой, когда Занзас опрокинул Цунаёши на спину и зажал ему рот и нос. Налёг сверху — связанные от запястья до середины плеча руки врезались в живот и солнечное сплетение узлами верёвки.

Вслушался в шёпот Пламени, скрытый внутри тела.

— Никакого блокиратора тебе не вводили, сегодня — точно, — процедил Занзас.

Вновь сгустилась за окном равномерная серая муть, очертания кабинета стали плоскими, одноцветными, смазались. Пламя в крови недовольно всколыхнулось.

Занзас терпеть не мог холод и ложь.

А Цунаёши был жёсткий и тёплый, гибкий и совсем не костлявый, как вечно казалось Занзасу. В тот вечер полгода назад он толком и разобрать не успел. Думал — успеется.

Занзас убрал ладонь и выдохнул в рот Цунаёши. Пока тот мелко глотал воздух и прокашливался, упёр локоть рядом в пол и задумчиво откинул спутанные пряди со лба. В Санту он не верил, и этот подарок явно опоздал на пяток лет. Или нет?

Что вообще делают с подарками? Не в шкаф же на полку его ставить.

— Ты меня раздавишь, Занзас.

— Стра-ашно? Говнюк японский. Свернуть бы тебе шею за эти сраные игры.

— Нехорошо так со своим подарком обращаться, — возразил тот и стиснул бёдрами талию Занзаса. Тот резко выдохнул.

— Что, я был хорошим мальчиком весь год, и ты решил меня осчастливить?

— Да.

— Собой, — уточнил он.

Цунаёши открыто, обезоруживающе улыбнулся. «Блядь», — и Занзас,  откатившись от греха подальше, заржал.

— Аккуратней, пожалуйста. Луссурия хоть и заявил, что за мою целостность он не несёт ответственности, но лечить меня в случае чего придётся ему. Не хочу доставлять лишние хлопоты.

— Луссурия.

— Он проиграл мне в карты, — Цунаёши беззвучно рассмеялся, словно подкуп офицеров Варии был обыденным делом. — А ещё ему было скучно. И когда я проиграл Сквало, который до этого проиграл Луссурии…

— Так, заткнись, я понял, это заговор. Уебу засранцев, — но гнев не спешил просыпаться, лишь злой восторг от наглости этих отбросов. Потом он обязательно открутит им головы за такие развлечения.

— Ну не дарить же тебе галстуки, запонки или часы. Это статусно и уныло, словно я твоя жена-пуританка. 

— Можно виски и коллекционные револьверы, — ухмыльнулся Занзас и очертил кончиками пальцев верёвку поперёк живота Цунаёши. Завязанная под пупком неполным узлом, она раздваивалась и, проходя между ног, тянулась к щиколоткам. Занзас накрыл пах Цунаёши ладонью, сдвинул её вниз, вжимая в промежность. Никакой реакции, расслабленный и безучастный,  Савада Цунаёши, босс Вонголы и загадка-подарок выглядел так, словно ничего не боялся. Занзас нащупал узлы, глядя в сосредоточенное, застывшее лицо ушедшего в себя человека. Наверно такое же у уставших от брака жён, исполняющих супружеский долг. Ну и пусть корчит недотрогу, он вынет из раковины эту вонгольскую устрицу. 

Верёвка была мягкая и не тянулась, её можно было бы разрезать или сжечь, но Занзасу нравилось прослеживать ладонью обвязку. Лежащий рядом Цунаёши одновременно успокаивал и возбуждал.

Он попытался развязать Цунаёши ноги, но тот мгновенно вошёл в гиперрежим. Занзаса отбросило ударом тока — опалило и сшибло с ног, больно и почти не опасно. Почти.

— Я же просил, — не мягко или укоризненно. Ровный голос Неба, бесящий до кровавых пятен перед глазами.

Занзас, скосоротившись, растёр ожог на предплечье, напрягся перед рывком — и перехватил связанные руки. С нажимом огладил рёбра и грудь, подтянулся и поймал тихий вздох: «прекрати, я не разрешал». Зло прикусил кончик языка, прихватил верхнюю, тонкую и нежную губу. Приник ртом, трогая языком нёбо и шелковистую щеку.

Цунаёши отвечал пылко, но без напора, словно давно уступил во всём. Улыбнулся мокрыми губами и перевернулся на живот, подставляя спину. От всего этого в яйцах у Занзас потяжелело, и лёгкое возбуждение перетекло в грубое, развязное желание. Он подцепил пальцами замысловатую конструкцию между лопаток и замер.

Чем меньше верёвок, тем более доступным, но менее беззащитным станет Цунаёши. Чудилось во всём этом что-то неправильное. Подспудное, неясное ощущение скреблось в закрытую дверь, а ключа у Занзаса пока не было.

Ещё Цунаёши почему-то молчал, и это раздражало. Уткнувшись губами ему в ухо, Занзас спросил:

— Это первое твоё шибари?

— Нет. Есть мастер, который уже связывал меня. Это... приятно.

Занзас сжал узел, ощущая ядовитый укол ревности. А ещё он представил картинку, и от затылка к пяткам скатились горячие волны, а член моментально упёрся в ширинку.

— И что ещё этот твой мастер с тобой делает?

— Только связывает и оставляет так на пару часов. Знаешь, это очень успокаивает и расслабляет — полная свобода, гармония. От тебя ничего не зависит, можешь только лежать и слушать своё тело.

— Херня какая-то. Какое удовольствие может быть от беспомощности.

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь, — Цунаёши сдавленно рассмеялся. Вздохнул, повёл плечами. — Ты всегда знал, что станешь боссом, и тебя будут слушаться люди. Их жизни, их воля — в твоих руках.

— Это их выбор, — Занзас раздражённо завозился с узлом. — И если они подыхают, значит, оказались слабы. — Это была непреложная истина Варии, и необходимость её разжёвывать бесила.

— Ты просто принимаешь это как данность. А я не могу не думать, что в ответе за них всех. И случись что, виноват буду я, и отвечать — тоже я. — Цунаёши вдруг вывернулся из-под рук, перекатился, лицом к Занзасу, и с вызовом заломил: — И ты первый скажешь об этом, разве не так?

— Сбегаешь от ответственности? Перекладываешь выбор? — прорычал Занзас. Болтовня выводила из себя, надо было в спальню и…

— Да. Не всё в этом мире зависит от меня, иногда я сам себе не принадлежу. — Слова звучали приглушённо и походили на мантру. А потом голос окреп, хоть и стал тише: — Но только я могу решить, что кто-то может это видеть. И этим владеть. Кто-то... кто не воспользуется этим. Кто будет играть на моих условиях, потому что на чужих уже сыграли, и итог был… такой, какой он был.

Понимание окатило ледяной волной, и Занзас вздрогнул.

Полгода назад они наконец-то трахнулись. Поссорились тут же из-за... Он тогда и не понял, из-за чего. Решил: Савада нервничает, не готов — и затаился. Неправда, что он не умел ждать.

Занзас выпрямился, подтянул к себе Цунаёши, прижал его спиной к своей груди и положил руку на живот.

Пламя Ярости гудело в голове. Ключ от запертой двери он нашёл. И что дальше? Дверь-то где?

— Стоило мне сказать «да», и ты повёл себя так, словно тебе можно всё. — Цунаёши откинул голову Занзасу на плечо, потёрся щекой, вздохнул, расслабляясь вновь. Мышцы живота под ладонью сокращались от вырывающегося искрами Пламени, рубашка тлела, а Занзас чувствовал желание Цунаёши, которому, кажется, было плевать на будущий ожог.

— Но это не данность, Занзас. Я босс. Я отвечаю за всех. И ты тоже. Нам придётся интересоваться, что думает другая сторона. Что думаешь ты, я уже уяснил. А что думаю я? Будешь слушать?

Занзас ожесточённо дёрнул верёвку на месте пояса, сунул руку между ног и надавил. Цунаёши закусил губу, мученически свёл брови, проглатывая стон. Его полувставший, ещё мягкий член выпрямлялся под ладонью, это чувствовалось через ткань брюк и белья, желание становилось нестерпимым. Но сам Цунаёши не откликался.

— Убери руку, — приказал он, и Пламя на его лбу вспыхнуло.

— Да ты сам хочешь, — едва сдерживаясь, упрекнул Занзас. Встряхнул Цунаёши, вцепился зубами в два витка верёвки, потянул, взрыкнув.

— Нет, — процедил Цунаёши — пятно от смазки говорило о другом — и вновь, увернувшись от руки, как уж, скатился с него.

— Да блядь, почему?! Ты уже течёшь, как сука! Играть вздумал?!

— Нет. Потому что я так сказал, — холодно ответил Цунаёши, копируя его интонации и яростно глядя в глаза.

Вспомнилось. Цунаёши о чем-то высказался, по поводу совместной работы или просто чего-то бытового, и в ответ Занзас ему дал понять, что не собирается интересоваться чужим мнением там, где в нем не нуждается. «Я так сказал, значит, так и будет». То, что было его, он всегда брал. А Цунаёши, переспав с ним, стал его в один момент.

Вот и дверь.

Поганое тёмное чувство накрыло ватным одеялом, стало душно и жарко.

Занзас рванул ворот рубашки, задыхаясь и ненавидя всё подряд. Что он мог сделать? Что он мог, блядь, сделать в это грёбаной ситуации?!

— Ты хочешь сказать...

— Я хочу сказать, что либо мы играем на моих условиях, либо ты катишься к чёрту.

— А с чего это? — скрестил руки на груди Занзас и прищурился.

— А потому что я сказал, — легкомысленным тоном, но с непоколебимым видом ответил Цунаёши.

— Я тебе всё-таки башку прострелю.

— Стреляй, я разрешаю, — усмехнулся Цунаёши.

— Блядь!

Занзас начал мерить комнату шагами, самому себе напоминая разбуженного льва.

— А какие будут условия? — рыкнул он.

— Все сразу озвучивать не буду. По одному. И после любого можешь разворачиваться и уходить.

Занзас замер на несколько секунд, взвешивая варианты. Он знал, как это выглядит со стороны. Он застывает, замолкает и вид у него такой, как будто он не видит ничего перед собой. Уйти? Остаться? Уходить почему-то не хотелось совсем. Уйти — значит признать, что Савада Цунаёши прав. Он, видимо, сделал что-то не то. Счел Цунаёши слабым? Занзас не спит со слабаками. Под Занзаса ложились лучшие. Савада выставляет его дураком! Он может идти к чёрту!

Теперь вспомнилось утро после траха, когда Цунаёши попросил салат и ещё какую-то ерундистику, а Занзас ткнул в тарелку с мясом и сказал, что тот будет есть, что дают.

Затем одного парня, заподозренного в шпионаже, отправили в пыточную решением Занзаса, хотя Савада был против.

Вишенкой на тортик Занзас придрался к внешнему виду Цунаёши. Галстуки его уродовали, и хотя на неформальных встречах он всегда снимал или хотя бы развязывал их, перед его встречей с Бьянки Занзас просто срезал несчастную тряпку, слишком тот тщательно подбирал цвет к тону рубашки, завязывал и перевязывал. Как на свиданку прихорашивался. Занзас так и сказал, что если узнает, что они трахались, обоих пристрелит, а сам пошёл в бордель. Ситуация как из бытового анекдота про домашние насилие, тьфу.

— Я останусь.

На лице Цунаёши мгновенно отразилась целая гамма чувств. Промелькнула и исчезла, как не было!

— Условие первое?

— Встань на колени и отсоси мне, — спокойно, как на деловой встрече, приказал Цунаёши, а у самого уже штаны рвались от стояка.

— Что?

— Слабо?

Занзас подумал. Подумал ещё раз, секунд так тридцать.

Стало понятно, что тут игра пошла совсем по-взрослому. Когда Цуна успел превратиться в «Господина Цунаёши», Занзас не знал.

— А не слабо!

— А ты вообще это делал?

— А ты что, ревнуешь? — усмехнулся Занзас, присаживаясь на корточки и обдирая с Цунаёши остатки пережжённой Пламенем верёвки и кусок рубашки.

— Нет, опасаюсь за самое дорогое, — в тон откликнулся Цунаёши, стряхивая со щиколоток обуглившиеся витки. — А ты не передумаешь?

— Нет, не передумаю, — глухо ответил Занзас, прижимаясь щекой к паху Цунаёши. Тот выдохнул и тихо произнёс:

— Расстегнёшь? Занзас? — с таким видом, будто сейчас с моста бросится. — У меня руки связаны.

Занзас расстегнул ему ширинку. Зубами оттянул влажный белый материал; наружу выскользнул член, задев его лицо. Занзас знал, как Цуна любит дрочить, знал, как сделать ему хорошо руками: до первого полноценного траха они флиртовали... по-разному. Но тут дело было в другом.

Чтобы Цунаёши не было одиноко, он расстегнул и свою ширинку.

Член у Цунаёши был приличный для япошки. Не обрезанный. Незаметно затаив дыхание, Занзас тронул его губами и лизнул. Он думал — стошнит, он думал — противно, он думал — воняет… и вообще не слишком ли много он о членах думал?! Но этот был мягкий и тёплый, ощущение, как девушку в щёку целовать. Приятное. Чуть солёный кончик, видимо, Цуна отливал перед этим всем. Член пах, но знакомо. Как всегда пах Цуна, только чуть резче.

Оттянув кожицу, Занзас рассмотрел розовеющую головку, тронул подушечкой пальца уздечку и щель и ощутил влагу, запах смазки. Желание взять в рот и густую, сладковатую слюну под языком. И вдруг понял, что его повело. Собственный член дёрнулся, проявляя явную заинтересованность, стал быстро подниматься. От этого и от того, как жадно и даже удивлённо смотрел на него Цунаёши, Занзас стал неторопливо целовать и облизывать, облизывать и целовать, горячий ствол, тугую набрякшую головку, бедро, напрягшееся под губами, аккуратные яички.

— Занзас, — пауза, — сильнее!

— Хм? — он поднял глаза: Цунаёши еле стоял, член дёргался во рту, и, очевидно, всё шло как надо.

Сосать, как делают настоящие шлюхи, Занзас не решился. Едва не поцарапав головку зубами, он стал вылизывать её, как при "французских поцелуях". В ответ раздался сдавленный всхлип и стон на пределе слышимости, и воздух ощутимо завибрировал от пламени, а тело под руками дрогнуло. Хрена-се, Цунаёши надо держать, а то рухнет. Ухватив его покрепче за бедра, Занзас медленно насадился на ствол, плотнее обхватывая губами, беря глубже. А Цуна в ответ заговорил-застонал в голос: Занзас, Занзас, а-а, а!..

Был бы Занзас бабой, потёк бы как сучка от одного голоса. Хотелось до сбитого дыхания и судорог в руках. Улыбку Цунаёши. Член Цунаёши. Узкую прогнутую спину и крепкие ягодицы. Вкус его кожи: одеколона, геля для душа, пепла от сгоревших веревок. Член всё ещё не вызывал тошноты, хотя подавиться было стрёмно! А тут ещё Цунаёши начал двигать бёдрами, пытаясь попасть именно в горло.

Прихватить член зубами было фиговой идеей.

— Эй!

Часть тела была деликатная, так что Занзас, выпустив член, прохрипел:

— Да я как будто нарочно! Давай его сюда, только не глубоко!

Цунаёши заворожённо кивнул, положил связанные руки на голову Занзасу, сжал неожиданно железными пальцами волосы и стал толкаться неглубоко, как просили, мелкими, рваными движениями.

Член елозил по языку, головка толкалась в нёбо. Но и это не вызвало отторжения. В голову лезли мысли, каковы на вкус маленькие розовые соски, которые так и тянуло потеребить зубами. Давно хотелось налить в ямочку ключиц и вылизать коньяк. Вылизать всего Цунаёши.

Тот вдруг затрясся, толкаясь бешено и неровно, и Занзасу в рот потекло. Вкус оказался скорее противный. Выпустив член, вставая и подхватывая оседающего Цунаёши, Занзас сплюнул. И обнаружил, что тоже испачкал пол. Блядь. Он что, кончил с членом во рту?

Цунаёши быстро пришёл в себя, уже на кушетке. Занзас смотрел на него удивлённо и настороженно. Он понял, что думал: начальство можно строить, и оно построится. Что он царь горы. И что парни ему не нравятся — вот такие, властные, с членом и яйцами, знающие себе цену. Трахаясь с ними или отсасывая им не обманешься: я сверху, а потому я не гей. И, вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, на горе он оказался не один, да и насчет парней, похоже, ошибся. Всё это следовало обдумать, и хорошенько.

А ещё держаться поближе к Цунаёши, чтобы, пока он думает, тот никуда не делся.

Цунаёши разморенно, благожелательно мягко смотрел на Занзаса.

— Развяжешь оставшиеся верёвки?

— Развяжу, если ты озвучишь следующее условие.

Аккуратно распутав Цунаёши, растирая ему затёкшие плечи, ладони, запястья, Занзас ещё подумал, что Цунаёши очень приятный на ощупь весь.

— Ну что, ещё по кофе?

— Второе условие — ты не дотрагиваешься до себя следующие три дня, а потом приходишь ко мне.

— Блядь, Савада, ты охерел?!

— А тебе что, не понравилось?

Занзас хмыкнул. И демонстративно застегнул брюки.

— А что? И приду! А теперь по кофе.


End file.
